


妄想病例006-人鱼尤

by faithmiao



Category: all尤
Genre: 9p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithmiao/pseuds/faithmiao
Summary: 人鱼尤，9p，生子产乳





	妄想病例006-人鱼尤

01

尤长靖本质是一条强壮的omega人鱼，人鱼族负责繁衍的omega总是比负责斗美的alpha强壮许多。但尤长靖的外表看上去不太强壮，他已经240岁成年60年了，但是体长只有174cm ，完全达不到成年人鱼平均180cm的体长，更别说达到omega标准190cm的体长了，他娇小的人身部位皮肤雪白，鱼尾鳞片一直都是代表幼崽的西柚粉色。所以找不到配偶alpha的他已经一条鱼度过整整60个发情期了。

“今年一定要找到配偶alpha！” 尤长靖一边嚼着八爪鱼的触须一边暗下决心，他好想要幼崽呀。

尤长靖还有一个寻找配偶的阻碍， 他很会唱歌，人鱼族只有alpha擅长唱歌，omega们一般负责听alpha唱歌看他们斗舞表演。但是尤长靖唱歌却非常好听，好听到但凡听过他唱歌的alpha都自惭形秽，觉得自己配不上他，这更加大了尤长靖找配偶的难度。

今年的歌会又快开始了，说是歌会，其实就是交配季之前的相亲大会，尤长靖在自己的大洞府里紧张的团团游。

“这棵珊瑚不够明亮了，我要最艳丽的红珊瑚点缀我的发梢，尾巴上的珍珠也有点发黄啦，我要去采新的珍珠。” 

长久的单身状态让尤长靖对审美走入了误区，omega人鱼的美丽标准是强壮的躯体和丰美的鱼尾，alpha才会带一堆累赘的只能看的装饰品。

虽然走入了误区，但是没有什么能阻止尤长靖去最深的海沟采最大的白珍珠，所以被暗流卷走什么的，当然也就只能算他自作自受。

晕乎乎搁浅的尤长靖这时候还不知道他已经被时空的暗流带到了一个不同的世界，这个世界没有人鱼族，可怜他今年乃至余生寻找配偶alpha人鱼的愿望注定要落空了。但是，谁又说过他想要孕育幼崽的愿望非要依靠alpha人鱼来实现不可呢。

尤长靖瘫在海边吐口水，作为一条人鱼竟然晕浪了，可想而知那个暗流有多恐怖，他觉得他短期内可能不想下海了。

尤长靖把华丽的布满新点缀大白珍珠蓝色贝壳的粉尾巴搁到礁石上晾晒。人鱼族的尾巴表面水分低于50％后就可以化为双腿，虽然说大部分人鱼都不太喜欢陆地，但尤长靖喜欢陆地产的食物，经常上岸。

这是一个很漂亮的海滩，虽然已经是深夜，但是夜视力很好的人鱼能很清晰的看到海滩上的各种景物。

尤长靖好奇的看着海滩边他从未见过却非常好看的各种东西。

“这个是新品种的树嘛?长得好特别哦～”尤长靖在一栋木质小屋前站着，稀奇的摸着木墙感叹。“这个洞还会发光，是发光蘑菇么，咦发光石头?”

尤长靖敲敲窗玻璃，贴近了细看是个什么石头，突然窗户吱呀一声向内拉开，尤长靖没准备整个人翻了进去，被一双大手接住了。

“哇！”尤长靖惊呆了，接住他的是一个非常好看的alpha，当然这是尤长靖以为的，这个世界有个种族叫人类，跟双足形态人鱼一模一样，尤长靖会认错也是正常的，他还不知道自己穿越了。

这个人类有多好看呢，尤长靖觉得自己要被闪瞎了，他满脑子只剩下“要交配，要他的精子生幼崽，现在，立刻，用强的都要，管他什么alpha保护法去死，老子不要再单身了。”

“那个，我想给你生幼崽。”尤长靖眨巴着睫毛浓密的水润大眼睛，用他最魅惑的嗓音提出要求。

这是一个幸运又不幸的人类，幸运的是，他对尤长靖一见钟情，这个掉入他怀中的不速之客长成了他最爱的模样，不幸的是，就算他不喜欢他也只能答应，因为尤长靖的声音是带有精神魔法的，人鱼族互相免疫，人类可不免疫。

“好的。”好看到不可思议的人类回应尤长靖。

“哇！万岁，我终于有alpha啦！”尤长靖惊讶的揉耳朵，他已经被拒绝过600次啦，这次竟然被答应了。

尤长靖幸福的快晕倒了，立刻上手去扒眼前人身上覆盖的奇奇怪怪还蛮好看的东西。

“斯拉！”能徒手撕鲨鱼的力量把林彦俊身上的丝绒睡衣撕了个粉碎，被魅惑技能捕获的人类完全没意识到异常，只是迷醉的享用投怀送抱的美人鱼。

林彦俊从未抱过男人，唯一的一次异性经历也并不太愉快甚至没有做完，他有洁癖，完全无法忍受另一个人的体味汗液，他甚至以为自己可能会独身终老。

然而他现在怀里的这个人，他摸起来清爽柔滑，因为快感而微微出汗的身体竟然有淡淡的海盐味，他的呻吟声粘腻甜美让人耳朵酥麻，他的体内紧紧的包裹着他，舒服的让人疯狂。

“你叫什么?”林彦俊啃噬着尤长靖雪白泛着粉意的脸颊问到。

“嗯嗯……尤，尤长靖……”尤长靖祖上有鱿鱼和鲸鱼的血统这一辈排到他是长字辈。

“有长进?好名字,我叫林彦俊。”

“脸俊?”尤长靖突然停下上下耸动吞吃的动作，怔怔的看了一会林彦俊的脸，“名副其实呀……”，又喜欢得不行亲了下林彦俊的帅脸，开心的再脸贴脸蹭蹭抱住，“我的～我们的幼崽一定是全海洋最好看哒……”

林彦俊被可爱到了，扶着尤长靖的腰又开始了新一轮征程。

“嗯～好舒服～嗯嗯～”

尤长靖觉得自己等的这60年太值了，这个配偶很强壮ne～alpha人鱼通常体质比较弱，交配时间通常在10分钟左右，虽然说发情期只要有精液射入孕囊就能终止发情期，无关交配时间的长短，但是强壮的omega还是更喜欢享受一下交配的，这个alpha都已经让他享受快半个小时了，简直不能更棒。而且都射给他两次了，尤长靖满足的摸着小腹，会不会有两只幼崽呀?再射一次进来的话，三只吗?尤长靖被自己的想象给取悦了，咬着手指咯咯的笑起来。

“专心点！”林彦俊拍打着尤长靖的臀部不满意的提醒他。

“嗯～我在想我们今年能有几个宝宝。”

林彦俊终于觉得哪里不太对劲了，“你是男的吧，还能生小朋友?”说着还摸了一把尤长靖身前体积并不比他逊色的硬挺。

尤长靖莫名其妙的看着他，“什么呀，我成年啦，当然能生，要是今年没怀上就是你不行，我明年再去找新的配偶……”

当然说是这么说，尤长靖觉得林彦俊弄得他太舒服了，就算生不了幼崽，光交配也很好呀，没必要学其他人鱼生不了就换配偶嘛，再说他好不容易才找到个肯跟他交配的alpha，不能放走。

“哈?”林彦俊出离愤怒了，你一男的肯定怀不上啊，还做着呢就说要去找下家，简直不可理喻。

“非把你肏怀孕不可！”林彦俊气的口不择言。

“好好～要生幼崽，要三条～嗯”尤长靖配合的张开孕囊吃进林彦俊的火热。

尤长靖再次醒来的时候已经天大亮了，虽然他体力逆天，毕竟也是第一次交配还被折腾了小半夜。

他微微收缩了下后穴，体内还含着林彦俊的宝贝，“嗯～不知道有没有怀上呀，要不再来几次?”尤长靖脸蛋红红的回味昨晚。

“别闹……”林彦俊捏了一下尤长靖的臀肉，试图镇压他的撩拨。

“还想要～”尤长靖扭着脖子去看抱着他的林彦俊，他喜欢死自家配偶的帅脸了。

“贪吃的小淫娃。”林彦俊无可奈何的亲亲尤长靖已经泛红的脖颈，男人不能说不行，老婆说要只能给啊。

所以在中午和林彦俊一起来度假的王子异看到林彦俊的时候简直不能相信自己的眼睛。

“bro你怎么了bro，昨晚通宵写歌了?好不容易度个假你悠着点啊。”

“不是”，林彦俊摸摸鼻子有点不好意思，“昨晚吧，有个艳遇……”

“哇！”王子异觉得这幻听的耳朵也不能要了，这还是他认识的林.一本正经.彦.处女座洁癖.俊么。

“是什么样的大美女啊?”

林彦俊恍惚的笑笑，“过会儿一起吃中饭，介绍给你认识。 ”

“这个好好吃！”本来被强制套上林彦俊过大衬衣牛仔裤哪哪都不舒服的尤长靖被食物彻底征服了，他第一次吃熟食，除了吃他什么都顾不上了，什么身上的东西好粗糙磨得肉痒，什么帅哥配偶，什么生崽崽，什么配偶的朋友也好帅都忘了。

“他好可爱……”王子异被震惊了，怎么能有那么可爱的男孩子，他觉得自己的三观都被颠覆了，然后被深深地嫉妒捕获了。

“你们昨晚刚认识的?”王子异试探的询问。他觉得自己前二十三年人生就是为了等待眼前人的出现，bro是重要，但是有的时候不能再管bro不bro的了。

“嗯……”林彦俊只顾着给尤长靖夹菜，也没意识到王子异试图挖墙脚的行为。

“尤长靖对吧,你觉得我怎么样?”

“啥?”林彦俊瞪着眼差点把手里的筷子飞过去。

“嗯?”尤长靖分了个眼神给王子异，嘴里也没停，“好看，要是你愿意的话，明年给你生幼崽呀～”

尤长靖觉得自己鱼生巅峰来了，竟然又有alpha要跟自己交配生崽呢！

林彦俊目瞪口呆，“你开玩笑的吧?”

尤长靖摸摸肚子，吃饱了，“怎么了呀，我想多生崽崽，要把之前60个都补回来。”

林彦俊和王子异互相对视一眼，王子异指着自己的太阳穴抬了抬眉。

林彦俊皱着眉沉思，昨晚把怀孕生崽全当床上的荤话了，怎么现在还这么说，不会是精神方面有问题吧?

“尤长靖，你家在哪?”林彦俊觉得直接问“你是不是有病”太过分了，决定循序渐进。

“我家在叙亚北海，昨天被暗流冲到这儿的。”

“海难?叙亚北海又是哪?”林彦俊一头雾水。

“这里是哪里呀?”尤长靖觉得说应该离得不太远，暗流持续时间不长，他也就稍微晕了一会。

“三亚”，王子异回答。

“不认识诶?难道不同鱼群叫法不一样，我是鱿鲸亚族，你们是什么族呀?”

林彦俊觉得实在聊不下去了，“你家里人手机号码给我一下?”

“手机号码?”尤长靖咬着樱花粉的唇皱眉，“听不懂……”声音又软又委屈。

林彦俊看的小腹一紧，暗骂自己禽兽，对着个疑似精神病发情。

“要不报警?”王子异提议。

林彦俊看着尤长靖柔美的脸颊，小鹿一样纯净的眼神，做不了决定。

下节预告  
完颜rap团终于迎来天命主唱


End file.
